


过时之人

by yuliren



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliren/pseuds/yuliren
Summary: 看完复联四之后，我也不知道该怎么办了。Till the end of the line 只是一厢情愿吗。





	过时之人

**Author's Note:**

> 情绪很崩溃，乱写一些东西，还是别点进来看了。

特查拉:“你确定你要这么做吗？！”  
bucky向他露出微笑:“当然。这就是我最好的归宿。”回想自己这冗长的一生，一起肆意飞扬的少年时代，一起并肩作战的军营生涯，后来那丧失了的七十年，还有恢复记忆后这短暂却异常丰富的几年，一路走来，那个曾经的布鲁克林的小个子早已不需要自己再跟着他了，他也已经找到了自己的未来。或许，是时候了。  
可是，他却第一次真正进入了彻底的迷茫，一个过时之人对不属于他的未来的迷茫。他的身份是什么呢，巴恩斯中士？早就为国捐躯了。冬日战士？一个臭名昭著的九头蛇士兵。bucky？一个即将被遗忘落下的称呼了。仔细想想，这么长的一生，似乎都是在为了追随着那个身影。然而，现在，那个身影选择了先行，不再需要自己的跟随了。那，自己的未来还能是什么样呢。。。  
苏睿犹犹豫豫的话语打断了他的又一次沉思，“你的身体已经经历了太多次冰冻，或许以后能安全解冻的几率会大大降低。。还可能会发生更危险的状况。”“没关系，以后不会解冻了”bucky微笑着。缓缓闭上了眼，遮住了眼里的迷茫和害怕。找不到答案的事情，就不用去想了。  
玻璃仓渐渐地模糊了，半睁的眼眸透过结霜的玻璃好像见到了那个布鲁克林的小个子向自己走了过来。带领着他缓缓步入了另一个世界。


End file.
